List of Characters
The are various characters in the series LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. The people in the cartoon are separated into categories of protagonists and antagonists. Creator of Ninjago * First Spinjitzu Master Protagonists Ninja (Team) * Lloyd Garmadon (Green Ninja/Golden Ninja/Master of Energy/Golden Power) * Kai (Red Ninja/Master of Fire) * Zane (White/Titanium Ninja/Master of Ice) ** P.I.X.A.L. ** Falcon (Zane's Pet) * Cole (Black Ninja/Master of Earth) * Jay (Blue Ninja/Master of Lightning) * Nya (Light Blue/Red Ninja/Master of Water) * Sensei Wu (Teacher/Master of Creation) * Sensei Garmadon (Lloyd's father/formerly Master of Destruction/presumably deceased) Allies of the Protagonists * Misako * Ronin * Dr. Julien (deceased) * Ed * Edna * Lou * Cyrus Borg * Dareth (Brown Ninja) Elemental Masters * Elemental Master of Light ** Paleman * Elemental Master of Earth * Elemental Master of Gravity ** Gravis * Ash * Kai and Nya’s Mother * Kai and Nya's Father * Skylor's Mother ** Skylor * Bolobo * Karlof * Tox * Shade * Neuro * Griffin Turner Antagonists Ultimate Evil * The Overlord/Golden Master (presumably destroyed) Skulkin (now allies of the Ninja) * Lord Garmadon (formerly) * Samukai * Kruncha * Nuckal * Wyplash * Frakjaw * Chopov * Krazi * Bonezai Serpentine (now allies of the Ninja) * Anacondrai ** Pythor P. Chumsworth ** Arcturus * Hypnobrai ** Slithraa ** Mezmo ** Rattla ** Skales ** Selma *** Skales Jr. * Constrictai ** Skalidor ** Bytar ** Chokun ** Snike * Venomari ** Acidicus ** Lizaru ** Spitta ** Lasha ** Zoltar * Fangpyre ** Fangtom ** Fangdam ** Fang-Suei ** Snappa Stone Army (now controlled by Dareth) * General Kozu * Giant Stone Warrior * Stone Warriors * Stone Swordsmans * Stone Scouts Nindroids (now Cyrus Borg's security drones) * General Cryptor * Nindroid Drones * Nindroid Warriors * Min-Droid Anacondrai Cultists (now deceased) * Master Chen/Chen'rai * Clouse * Zugu/Zugu'rai * Eyezor/Silvereye * Kapau/Kapau'rai * Chope/Chop'rai * Krait * Sleven Ghost Warriors (now destroyed) * The Preeminent * Morro * Soul Archer * Bansha * Ghoul Tar * Wrayth * Attila * Hackler * Ming * Spyder * Cowler * Pitch * Wail * Yokai * Skreemer Creatures Dragon * Ultra Dragon ** Ice Dragon ** Fire Dragon ** Earth Dragon ** Lightning Dragon * Elemental Dragon ** Golden Dragon *** Energy Dragon ** Elemental Ice Dragon ** Elemental Fire Dragon ** Elemental Lightning Dragon ** Elemental Earth Dragon ** Elemental Metal Dragon ** Elemental Speed Dragon ** Elemental Mind Dragon ** Elemental Shadow Dragon ** Elemental Light Dragon ** Elemental Gravity Dragon ** Elemental Nature Dragon ** Elemental Poison Dragon ** Elemental Form Dragon ** Elemental Smoke Dragon ** Elemental Sound Dragon ** Elemental Creation Dragon ** Elemental Wind Dragon Water Creatures * The Leviathan * Starteeth * Fangfish Land Creatures * Treehorn Queen ** Treehorn * The Great Devourer * Anacondrai Serpent * Ice Serpent Animals * Walliper Gallery Ninjago Poster.png|A fan-made poster of some of the major characters of Ninjago Ninjago ninjas.jpg Nindroidsposter.PNG Group41.png Chokunsnikegroup.jpg 36Grouphug.png 45Regroup.png 36Groupmeetup.png Constrictaigroup.png Ninjago ninjas.jpg Ninjago ninjas by yellowgirlgreen-d5ap2fx.jpg NinjagoSeason1DVD.png Ninjago.png Ninjago 2014 title screen.jpg Ninjago Poster.png NinjagoBanner.png NinjaDeepstoneTeam.png LEGO-Ninjago-Staffel-3.1.jpg Ninjago12.jpg Ninja5.png NinjaCloud.png Black Ninja.png PirateSnakes.png Snakessubway.jpg Snakescheering.jpg HungrySnakesDT.PNG Snake Generals.png Riseofthesnakes49.JPG Goodnindroids.png Nobu54.png ColeGhost.png GhostDragonRoar.png GhostDragon.png Clouseghost.png GhostTalk.png MorroGhost.png 4Ghosts.png Imagecoleisaghost.jpg Master Ghost Archer.png Zane from Ghost Season.jpg GhostWall.png GhostWait.png GhostCartCGI.png Lloyd v Ghosts banner.png GhostHand.png Cultists41.png Cultists40.png Cultists382.png Cultists381.png Cultists.png HoodedCultists.png Category:Ninjago Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Characters turned into a ghost Category:Main Antagonists Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Mind Category:Creation Category:Golden Power Category:Smoke Category:Sound Category:Water Category:Darkness Category:Destruction Category:Amber Category:Absorption Category:Nature Category:Wind Category:Gravity Category:Shadow Category:Light Category:Magic Category:Poison Category:Speed Category:Metal Category:Elemental masters Category:First Elemental Masters Category:Ancient Evil Category:Ninja Category:Ghost Energy Category:Main protagonists Category:Robots Category:Ghosts